


The start of the beginnings

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Greg & Mycroft [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: The Divorce has been final for one Greg Lestrade, everyone thinks Greg is OK. After all the two were no longer were in love.But Lestrade wasn't OK, not by any means.He was depressed, broken, lonely.Nobody notices.Nobody expect one Mycroft Holmes.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Greg & Mycroft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The start of the beginnings

The divorce has been finalized.

Greg 

He didn't know what to feel how to react, thet had known for quite sometime that their relationship was failing, that the divorce was their only option.

And yet he felt broken.

Not because he still loved his wife no that had fizzled out over an year ago,but the reality that he failed, that he would probably be single forever. 

Who would love someone like him?

The male let out an yell throwing his bottle at the wall tears coming to his eye's, an couple tears trickling down his cheeks gaze landing on the broken glass.

Scrubbing at his eye's Greg stumbled to his feet before walking wobbly towards his bed laying down, he could feel his mind an haze exhustion written on his features, sniffling the larger male curled into his Pillow. 

Within seconds he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
